Sour Chocolate Venomous Love
by ShallowMind
Summary: The story of a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Godlen locks, big bright smile, aqua blue eyes. Minato Namikaze; the 4th Hokage. Deep, low and hushed voice, silky dark skin. A very brave and noble ninja. He wore a dark yellow ninja suit a green vest and the Konoha headband was always on his forehead. He was tall and muscular, very smart and optimistic. The Yellow Flash.

Such torture. His touch burns through my skin. His voice echoes through my ears, his smell lingers around me. How did I diserve this? why should my blood boil so viciously? I must have done something terrible in my previous life and now I'm paying the price...

"Naruto?" He called from his room and my heart skipped a few beats. I was always uneasy around him. I quickly tiptoed in his direction.

"Yes?"

He smiled brightly. "You are turning into a handsome yound man and a very strong shinobi. It's time for you to take a challenge. My jutsu. Rasengan."

Oh, damn. Another opportunity to be close to him and almost have a heart attack.

His torso pressed against my back, his hand holding mine, I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck... oh, the sweet agony. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, sencing his smell with every fibre of my body.

"Concentrate your chackra, Naruto."

Little sweat drops started rolling down my spine as a tiny blue electric blue ball of chackra formed in my hand.

"That's it. Very good"

At last his body got appart from mine and I could think. The tiny Rasengan disappeared and I sat on the ground - exhausted. Not so much from the Rasengan, more from the pressure of his touch. It was one of those days when you don't want to do anything. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the air smelled like flowers... He smelled like the morning rain....

"Are you alright, Naruto?" He asked, ealning on a tree.

I moaned silently. "Of course, Dad. I can only imagine how hard it was for you to do it."

"_Good boy._ You know I don't like to brag but it sure took some work."

Just the words I hate hearing. They take me back to the time when I was little... but I'm sixteen now. He should take me seriously. Or only take me... God damnit...

The door creaked loudly as his head popped in my room. I took a deep breath.

"You need something?" I asked and scratched my head, nervously grinning.

He replied by grinning too. "Not really. I wanted to check if you are okay."

I became suspicious. He is a very busy man and doesn't usually have time to... check on me?

"I'm fine." My stomack roared in disagreement.

"Sounds like you can use some ramen." He grinned again.

I smiled. 'Most probably."

The steam coming from the ramen bowls didn't allow him to see my face expression. I was very tense. Evry time he was near me I panicked. If my shameful secret was ever revealed who knows what would happen. He might... _reject me? _And that will certainly bring me to the depths of Hell and misery. I have... problems with that...


	2. Chapter 2

I've always wondered: How can there be wrong love? What could possibly be wrong about loving someone? Caring for him, ptotecting him, enjoying your time together? And the feeling... oh, that sweet tickle in my ramen filled tummy... Of course there are different types of love. There's one called platonic: _"neither wanting nor seeking physical contact with your beloved"_. I wish I loved him that way because our every physical contact, even the most innocent touch, makes my heart jump up. Maybe now you're under the impression that the only think in my life is him but that's not completely true... I do have friends and all...

Sakura - She's a big "don't touch". If (and I don't often) say something stupid (or that she doesn't like) I get ounched in the head! She's not a big of a ninja but has the super punch abbilities I seem to lack. Plus, I can't hit back 'cause she's a girl. Sakura has the annoying habbit to stalk Sasuke. Who's he? I'll get to that later. She's the typical teenager with anger managin problems. She doesn't really have a background. I'm rather surprised that some think she's strong. (Medic ninja.)

Sasuke  - He's the deal. Tall, silky porcelain skin, muscular, onyx eyes, soft indifferent voice... He's had some trouble, poor teme. And that's the least I can say. His brother slaughtered the whole Uchiha clan, beside him. That's why he's an avenger. Sometimes I feel tickly around him... like with Minato... He's not a very social person but sometimes talks to me. techically he has to because we're on the same team. Which gets me to the next person...

Kakashi - He is a very good sensei but he has a habbit that kind of annoys me. Sensei always reads smut. (When I was a genin he even read while we were fighting! But now he gives me all of his attention.) He's tall, has silver hair and Sharingan in one of his eyes. He's also got the MS which he earned because his best friend died to protect him. Poor sensei... kakashi is a great ninja with lots of jutsu. Actually he copied all of them beside one. His own - Chidori. He taught it to Sasuke and we're even 'cause I'm learning Rasengan and all...

Hinata - That girl is so strange! She always gets red around me and sometimes faints... Hinata's a very shy girl and has somehow pretty eyes... She's a Hyuuga so she has the Byakugan which has been handy in many missions.

Neji - Yet another Hyuuga. He has the strongest Byakugan of the clan and his fighting skills are quite impressive...

Lee - Bushy Brows is a taijutsu specialist and is crazy about that youth crap...

Ten Ten - There's a lot of gear there. She's a little kunai tornado...

Ino - Blonde, bitchy flower girl. Works as a medic.

Shikamaru - The lazy ass genius. He's got a lot of brain that boy but is way too lazy to use it. Such a shame...

Kiba - he rocks! He's smart and has an awesome dog. They both have a keen sense of smell.

Shino - Bug guy. Always hides behind a mask, very mysterious but smart.

Gaara - Kazekage of the Sand and a very good friend of mine.

Temari - Gaara's sister, wind jutsu specialist.

Kankurou - Gaara's brother, pupper master.

Chouji - He mainly eats.

That about all of the signifficant people in my life. (*sigh* for now.)

"Narutooo!" A high pitched, very annoying voice sounded from outiside my room. I opened the window, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," I moaned out. 'and Sasuke." My eyes lit up a bit. So pretty that boy. His hair was messy from the wind, eyes almost close - a sign on boredom. Sakura? She was in her usual red dress and Sasuke was wearing black trousers and a black T-shirt. One of his strange habbits was not to wear a headband. I don't see why. Sakura wore hers as I did mine.

"We've been assigned on a mission." She squealed back.

I sighed loudly. Our missions were all the same: Sakura gets into trouble and we save her. In my opinion she's just a drawback.

"Okay, coming in a sec."

The door opened behind me... I knew it was him of course.

"Heard something about...." he paused and I listened to his breathing. "a mission?"

I couldn't turn. Every time I looked at him, my heart twirled.

"I get those a lot." I responded.

"Don't get into trouble. Promise?"

I giggled. "It only happened a few times."

"And I had to get you out."

I turned, grinning. "That's why you're the greatest ninja... so that you can save me?"

I froze. He was only wearing trousers. Little sweat frops rolled down his neck, to the chest and abdominals. His chest went up then down then up...

"I'm not really sure that's the point."

"Hmm... aren't you a bit... cold?"

He grinned. "Nah. I was training until now."


	3. Poison, Venom

_----- Playing around with Yondaime's PoV in this chapter -----_

I could feel his eyes on every inch of my half-naked body. He pretended not to look of course... If only I could sin... I am fully aware that I will got to Hell for even thinking that. He is my blood, my flesh, my mind. Poor boy. Naruto's way too preoccupied with trying to hide his feelings that he doesn't notice mine. Oh, my blood is boiling. He's a little version of me and arouses me so! Walking so cautiously in the house, jumping up whenever I call his name... My little poison...

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)_

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)_

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah_

_I don't want to break these chains_

_Poison, oh no_

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,_

_Burnin' deep inside my veins_

_It's poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison _

He walks around half-naked too and makes my breathing hard. Of course, I am far better in hiding my feeling (being a strong shinobi and Hokage and all ;) I really wonder. He is so uncomfortable. Gets uneasy every time I touch him and even avoids me. The problem is that he's too aware if his feelings and is afraid. My problem is that I can't allow myself to give in. It will lead to certain doom (mine). I always feel lonely and bored when he's not around. Always going on missions. He's rather strong my little dobe. Learning something new every day.

I watched him glance at me ,with the corner of my eyes, as he passed. His team mates were outside and he was going to go on a mission. A little part of me dies every time he's on a mission. I know that he's groing up (way too fast) and in a few years (maybe less!) he won't need me anymore and I shall fall into decay. I know I'll die. He's the whole being of my life the sole purpouse of it all. Sometimes I feel very stupid. My little dream of uniting with him, body and soul, seems so untrue. I can never do that although I want it so bad...

He stepped in the sunlight and almost closed his eyes. Always hated the bright light. I could watch them, of course, listen to them, without any of them noticing my presense. Where has life lead me to? Stalking my own son.

"Hey... so where's the fire?" He asked and grinned as usual, like always when he's nervous and uneasy. Just like me.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _ Teme, _Naruto called him. Unfortunately there is something there. Sasuke wants Naruto. He ain't good in showing feeling, neither in hiding them so he chose to stay away from everyone. Jealousy burns inside me like a forest fire. I want him only for myself. Me and me alone. No one else shall have him. On the other hand... Sasuke _is _pretty good looking.... Oh, I am so shallow and confused...

_The pink haired banshee_, again a nickname from Naruto for Sakura, grunted. She's an easily annoyed teenage girl that posseses no special abilities...

"Kakashi-sensei didn't tell us. He said _that you have to be there too._"

Naruto grinned. 'Well of course. With me being the team leader and all."

Sasuke laughed. "You wish, _dobe_."

"Shut it, _teme_. Let's get going."

There was something about their voices when they said those words. A hidden messege? Such passion sounded in their voices... Have they been meeting in secret? Or it's only a secret _to me_?

The three head off for their meeting place with kakashi, leaving me only to wonder...


	4. Stalker, Stalked

_Naruto's PoV_

"Hey, Sakura-chan..." I started stealing a smirk from_ my teme_. "Can you just... go ahead for a bit?"

She raised her pink eyebrows and looked at me suspiciously. "You have something to do?" she almost growled and smiled at Sasuke. "I have no idea what you might want to talk with him, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke unnoticeable clenched his fists and grunted.

"It's about the mission," he said. "we have to revise our tactics."

Her eyes went blank, like every time she got angry but nevertheless, she continued on her way to the meeting place, cussing at me. Of course, she wouldn't _ever _argue with Sasuke. He smiled uncomfortably.

"You know that I don't want her to be that way."

I grinned widely and pressed my lips against his. It was a moment thing, really! It was. I've just been under such pressure with Yondaime, God damn him, that I needed Sasuke. One that I could actually have. Of course this didn't at all change my feelings for him. _Not even a tiny bit_. I curse myself so often, these days. If I hadn't fallen in love with one that I can never tell or have or even dream about nothing like this would have happened. I like Sasuke, of course. Damn, _hot teme._ I buried my fingers in his midnight black hair and closed my eyes, his hands wandered down my chest causing me pleasure I never thought I'd experience. Our kiss deepened still as I got a taste of him, _literally. _His shirt was hardly a problem for my hand to get in and he moaned as it touched his warm skin. My hands were rather cold but after some time rubbing his abdomens (oh, that feeling!) they got warm again. From time to time we broke out kisses to take a breath or whisper something in each others ears. I was pretty aroused and by the sound of his panting, so was he. The only thing behind us was the wall of the Ramen shop (I do always get there!) and I pressed him against it, breathing hard. "God damn it, _dobe_ you'll be the death of me." he said, still panting. His sexy body was giving out heat and it felt like so was mine. With one swift touch he got rid of my jacket, and with another, there went the shirt. Luckily no one walked to that wall of the Ramen shop and I didn't feel uneasy. No one was going to interrupt. He moaned at the sight of my naked chest and I smirked. "Training does do good." He smiled but didn't speak. It looked like he was thinking of what to do next. _Teme _decided to push me down on the ground and sit on top of me, exploring my neck and that soft part behind my ear lobe with his tongue. But something did feel wrong. Was someone watching me?

_Yondaime's PoV_

My heart twirled at the sight of them. A big damn part of me died that day. Seeing him in the hands of another hurt me so deeply that I had never imagined. He sensed that someone was there, smart little heart braker he is. He could not see me at all but Sasuke, yes. He and his mighty, shifty eyes. He knew that someone was there. The Sharingan possessing ones can control the Beast I sealed in Naruto. Kyuubi. I envy him greatly for that power. If I had it, none of this would have happened. The Beast would not be occupying my son's body, my wife would still be alive... and maybe I wouldn't love him in such a painful way. _Or even more? _I had to get out of there and I knew it but a sadistic part of me wanted to see what's next. I could not repel Sasuke's Sharingan but I doubted that he would use it, so overcome by passion and lust.

_Naruto's PoV_

"Hey, _teme _I think that someone is watching us." I said and noticed that he was still touching me. I smirked a bit and so did he.

His eyes went red, as The Sharingan activated. He looked around cautiously but just shook his head after a few seconds.

"Are you getting paranoid, _dobe? _I saw no one."

I grinned nervously. The idea of him seeing me with Sasuke made my heart jump up. What would he do? Get angry at me? Ground me? Cry? Why the hell am I feeling like that, eh? Can't I just love someone without fearing it? Curses...

"Not that I don't like where this is going," I smirked again (for which time that day?). "but we have to get going." I sadly looked at my clothes on the ground and bend down to take them. "Are you watching my ass?" I asked and that snort sure was a yes. "You'll get some of it later," I continued without turning. "but only if you are a good little boy." Witha quick movement he stood behind me and bit my ear. "I will sure get some."

I moaned unhappily. I sure did **not **want to leave Sasuke for a mission.

We were both rubbing out necks in the manner I'm known for.

"So? Where the heck have you been? Kakashi-sensei had to tell me the mission, me and me alone, so now I have to explain it to you both idiots." She continued roaring.

It was the first time she called Sasuke an idiot and I couldn't help laughing.

"What is so funny, eh?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan. Will you be good enough to actually tell us about the mission?"

She grunted but still started talking. "It's not looking after cats or guarding someone like we did in the past, when we were genin. This one is far more dangerous. Have you heard about the Akatsuki?" we both looked at her questionably. "So, you haven't. They are a group of men who's main goal is to capture all the Jinchuuriki, such as yourself, Naruto, and extract their Bijuu. Or tailed Beast. It is a very dangerous ritual which leads to the Jinchuuriki's death, that is certain. For now the group of nine (as I was told there might be more) missing-nin haven't captured any Jinchuuriki but with them being so ambitious they'll go for the biggest first. That, yes, that means Kyuubi. The Nine Tailed Beast. So we have to catch them before they could get to us. Our mission is to find and exterminate the Akatsuki. Not just the four of us, of course. That is no job for so little ninjas. Teams 8, Shikamaru and Team guy will be helping us. The ANBU will guard our backs of course. This is by far the most dangerous mission after capturing Kyuubi and we cannot risk it getting out."

Me and Sasuke exchanged worried looks. Akatsuki did mean, probably, Itachi. Yes, Sasuke's brother. That thought frightened him, I'm sure. I swore to protect him. No one dare hurt the ones I love or they will pay.

_Yondaime's PoV_

Maybe a little part of me expected that he shall never fall in love with anyone beside me. That no one will ever interest him, that he'll be a prisoner in my heart. It didn't look so, tough. I can't sue him, not at all. Isn't it all my fault? Shouldn't I talk with him about it? Tell him what I feel and why it can't happen? No. What the hell am I saying? He will never understand. After finding out that I crave him so he will only hate me for not relieving him. Oh, damn. I shall never ever stop wanting him or enjoying his every touch. Like a massage when my muscles are sore or his gentle nuzzle when I'm unhappy... What agony, what torture...


	5. Akatsuki Mission

_Naruto's PoV_

Sweat was dripping from my body, I could feel it down my back. I did look calm and relaxed but inside I was burning. I wated to touch him without any of the idiots noticing. Maybe run a finger through his hair for a second? Or stroke his cheek?

Team Gai walked in. Bushy Brows was hyper, as always, and was _yet again_ talking about some youth crap.

"Listen, Ten Ten," he started, hand on his hip. I have to say he did look ridiculous in that green outfit. So did Gai. How can someone chose to walk around like that? *sigh* "you have to discover the power of youth. I'm sure it in you. Somewhere deep." He blushed slightly at deep, as if he had said something embarrassing. Ten Ten groaned loudly and rest her head on Neji's shoulder, who rather surprised looked at her but didn't move. I'm sure that he was fed up with that Youth crap too but with Gai proclaiming it there wasn't really anything to do. "Please make him stop." She pleaded and looked up in Neji's purple eyes. He smiled softly. "I suppose we'll have to get used to it..."

Gai was talking with Kakashi-sensei for something and looked somewhat angry. "I still have no idea why Yondaime wanted us to do that mission..."

"It was not him," whispered Kakashi. "he doesn't know. The elders decided it would be best. I am against no one telling him but Naruto is the main link in this. If he knew he would not allow him to go."

I saw Sasuke's fists clench once again. He was afraid for me as I was for him. Day by day I learn how to control Kyuubi some more but as Sakura-chan said the Akatsuki are the deal. I feel so uneasy even thinking about fighting them which isn't usual for me. I am known for being brave and reckless... I wonder if something in me will flinch when I meet the one called _Uchiha Itachi_.

"How are you sure that he won't find out? He's Hokage for God's sakes!" Gai and Kakashi continued their dialogue, oblivious to the fact that me and Sasuke were listening. Gai's bushy brows rose and he looked very worried. Maybe he was afraid of what Minato might do...

"Shut up, Gai. We don't want the kids to find out what the elders are plotting. I mean seriously!," he lowered his voice even more but I could still hear. "Using Naruto as bait is way too low even for them..."

"They're just a bunch of old people who don't know what the hell they are doing. I am so against that Kakashi. You know I don't want to risk anyone's life."

Kakshi sighed and just shrugged. "That's _orders_, Gai. remember what _orders_ are? _Something you have to do regardless if you like it or not._ Plus we'll do our best to keep them safe. Calm down and behave like your usual self. I don't want anyone suspecting anything."

Both men nodded and each other and Gai returned to his students. "Okay, who is ready to train?"

"Me, Gai-sensei!" Lee started jumping up and down in his usual manner. Ten Ten groaned once more and neji chuckled quietly. He was way too skilled to believe that Youth crap _and_ he didn't see Gai as a father.

I can't say I was surprised to find out I was going to be used as bait. I did suspect something like that when Sakura said they're going after me first. She did say it with an unusual tone, like a warning. Maybe she does know more than she says. Next to me, Sasuke's breathing had gotten harder and he was still clenching his fists, this time so hard that little blood drops fell on the soft, green grass.

"Calm down, _teme_." I whispered to him, keeping an eye on Sakura who was chatting with Shikamaru nearby. She didn't look different. Not annoyed as usual not worried or as if she was hiding something. Maybe I was getting paranoid like Sasuke said. There couldn't have been someone watching us back there... could there? I am worried about no one telling Minato tough. There is no way _absolutely no way_ that he won't find out. So many ninja and the ANBU leaving Konoha at once? He is no fool. I wonder is there something to really wonder about? There are nine of them... how can nine men defeat so many of us? And why are they so dangerous? Who the hell are they? I did steal a snicker as he regained his cool self.

"Come here for a bit." I whispered softly and lead him away from them all for a few minutes. "Listen, _teme _I will protect you. I don't care if you think you can take care of yourself all alone. I will do what it takes to keep you safe, expecting that you'd do the same for me if you have to." I said that all very quickly and snickered. He smiled vaguely and stroke my cheek just where the whsiker marks were.

"You really are a _dobe_. What makes you think that I'll feel bad about _you_ protecting me? _You_ and you alone are allowed to _have me._" Such passion sounded in his voice while he said those words that I had to give in completely. And steal a kiss, of course.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" I heard Sakura's hoarse voice. Maybe it was something about the mission that I haven't heard already. I quietly growled but when I felt Sasuke's fingers on my hand got more relaxed and calm. Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji & Sakura were waiting behind Kakashi and Gai. Both men were smiling, it seemed like they had reached an agreement of some sort.

"Okay, listen," started Kakashi. "you have all been told about the essence of the mission but don't know the little things like when we're leaving, where we're going, what gear you need and all that. So, let me start... taa.... Well, we're leaving tomorrow at dawn. You all need your usual equipment: kunai, shuricken, swords (for the one who use such)" he glanced at Sasuke. "and all the nifty things you find useful. I've been told that the Akatsuki hideout isn't near, not at all. So you'll need all your camping stuff. Pack everything in _one _bag._ Only one_ bag. It can be stuffed with all sorts of things but it shouldn't slow you down. So take only the necessities. I think that that's everything for now. You may go and pack and... train?"

I growled once more. They stood there so casual, so calm. Knowing that this can lead to our death! No one told us who exactly we're facing what _exactly _we should take. We were leaving without knowing _anything_. I wondered if Orochimaru was a part of that organisation. It sure did sound like him. And that was yet another reason to worry. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke. His body... ever since the Third died. Oh, damn.

After being told we can go me and Sasuke stayed back. "I don't know," I started but he interrupted: "What to do? Neither do I. I know that you're afraid. I'm pretty uneasy myself but that is something that we have to do. I doubt that it will be that dangerous... Those guys can't be that evil and all..."

I smiled. He was so naive, poor teme. "Of course they can. They are missing-nin wanted for all sort of crimes in the five villages. How can they not be dangerous? You heard what they want. To get their hands on all the Bijuu. Do you even have an idea what they will do when... I mean _if _they control the beats? Take over Konoha and then all the other villages. They are up to no good. This mission could be our _death._" He shivered. "I really don't want to sound so pessimistic but this is the truth. Now go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow before we get here."

He sadly nodded and looked down at the grass. I lift his chin and made him look in my eyes. "_I'm here._" Sasuke smiled weakly and nodded once more. He looked so pretty in the light of the rising sun... his onyx eyes shining, his hair being swayed by the wind... and I had to go back to Minato... oh, my booming heart...

_Yondaime's PoV_

With all the heartache around Naruto I almost didn't notice what that old bunch of fools was plotting. I am proud to say that I'm not the type of a man who is easily fooled. I'm rather annoyed that the Elders think that they can assign so many ninjas on a mission that I have not approved. And using Naruto as live bait? So out of the damn question. Luckily, I didn't want to 'cause mass destruction or kill them all. I'm not that kind of a Hokage. But they sure needed to be shown who is Hokage. Who is responsible for the village's well-being and the villagers' too. To be shown who is superior. Who is in charge. Of course, the old fools didn't make it easy for me. The difficult part is to get to them. If someone who didn't know where exactly their hideout is tried to locate them, it may take years.

I casually walked in as the Elders were eating ramen. This would be taken as an insult if I hadn't been the one there. I decided not to allow any of them speak and start myself: "Okay, listen. I know that I haven't been myself lately but that doesn't mean that I'm losening the grip I have on Konoha. I am Hokage I am superior and you cannot send so many ninjas on a mission to exterminate the Akatsuki." Chiyo choked. "And you so cannot use Naruto for bait. I didn't almost die to watch him die. I do hope you understand. Everything you do has to come through me first. I don't and I mean _really_ don't want to kill you all but if I have to get rid of someone who's interfering with what's important for me I won't hesitate to." I flashed a smile and left before anyone could say something. That mission will happen for sure but not without me tagging along. Without them knowing of course. Let's see if Gai and Kakashi have the balls to let something bad happen to Naruto. Or to any of the kids.

Naruto sneaked back home quietly and I didn't have the heart to call him and ask for the mission. Partially because I knew what it was, partially because every time I looked at him I got the flashing picture of the making out. He went to his room and closed the door. Wasn't it too late for him to go back? What have the both said to them about the mission? Even I didn't know that identity of the Akatsuki. I could only doubt... Orochimaru was once I member, I'm sure of that. Maybe the young Uchiha also? I feel sorry for him, really. Such a shame that Sasuke doesn't know the truth about Itachi killing the whole clan. I cannot tell him of course. It would sound like a lie, coming from my mouth. Maybe they were gonna meet sooner than any of the expected... And the outcome? I was gonna be there and see... I sat on the chair before my table, scrolls scattered all over it, and closed my eyes, breathing heavily. My heart was shattered into a million pieces and I couldn't say anything to anyone. Why do I live in such a cruel world?


	6. Set off

_Itachi's PoV_

"I heard quite an interesting rumor," I addressed that blond miracle, also known as Deidara. A few seconds after my first word he turned. "about how Uzumaki Naruto, Nine Tails himself and a bunch of nitwits, one of whom is my baby brother, will attempt to find our hideout and _exterminate_ us." I casually sat on a chair opposite him and waited. He looked up from the clay and his eyebrows rose.

"_Extreminate_, eh? I'd like to see a bunch of nitwits, as you called them, attempt to do that. How many of them are there?" He looked down at the clay again and it looked like he was doing some sort of a bird again. I shifted my gaze to the other Akatsuki randomly sitting around the room. None of them seemed to notice or hear our conversation. Hidan and Kakuzu were chatting, so were Pain and _Tobi_. For a second I wondered what for but noticing that Deidara was waiting for an answer, I returned to the topic.

"If I was told correctly... let's see... Nine plus the ANBU."

The little clay thing fell from his hands and smashed onto the table, producing an annoying sound. He gritted with his teeth. "ANBU. I hate ANBU."

I sighed a bit louder than expected. Deidara continued doing something with the smashed clay as I stood up and continued on the coridor to my room. I was quite eager to see Sasuke. I wondered how he had been all these years. Was he hating me? Did I need to explain it all and if I did would he actually _believe me_? I was so distracted I entered my room without noticing Orochimaru. The snake-like man grinned at me.

"Itachi-san, I hear _Sasuke_ is coming for a visit."

All of the Akatsuki, former and present kept some kind of ties. Sasori and Orochimaru did have some kind of a bond, being partners once. But that was not the reason for Orochimaru's presence. It was no secret that his original body was rotting and he wanted to transfer himself into Sasuke. I wasn't too sure if I'd allow that to happen tough.

"Don't be so sure." I replied hastily. He did creep me out with his yellow, glowing eyes.

He arched a brow. "You don't believe that he'll succeed? I'll be waiting and you know that I depend on you to _capture him. _Wouldn't want to ruin his pretty body, would you now?"

He vanished before I could reply. I sat on my bed, cloak swaying behind me, and groaned loudly. Why the hell do _they_ need to find _us_? Can't those idiots wait before we attack? I had some things to do, damn them. Get ready for the ritual. We were going to go after Naruto first, it would pleasure me greatly. But Sasuke? He was a big drawback. And Orochimaru's creepy plan. He tried it on me damn idiot. But I was too strong to be controlled. He thinks that Sasuke will give in. I hope not. I really hope not.

_Naruto's PoV_

The sun hadn't risen and I was already out, waiting before Sasuke's place. Each minute made me more anxious to see him. The sensation from his sweet kisses... oh, I could still feel it on my lips. The musky smell of him, his eyes, gazing at me. Was my mind playing tricks with me? Was I _falling in love?_ That was the worst possible thing that could happen. I tried to convince myself that it's a one-night thing... that it _will _be. Without ay noise at all he appeared behind me. The sudden warmth of his body alerted me of his presense. He was getting better each day... or was I losing my sences?

"Morning, _teme_."

"You been waiting long?" I felt his fingers on my neck.

"Not really." I shivered as I turned to him. Our eyes locked and I couldn't move. He was in control, the only thing I really hate. being controlled. I carved for just one kiss. Then I'd back off... would I? Seemed like he rad my eyes and pressed his satin lips to mine, tongue begging for entrance, which I granted just a second later. So sensual, so sweet. Sasuke broke the kiss and snickered. Then he did something I did not expect at all. "_I love you_."

***

All of the idiots were already waiting. "Won't it be suspicious if we showed up together?" I asked, still distracted from what he said. Of course I replied the same. What could I say? That I'm not aware of myself and that I'm in love with my father? That I'm using him as a toy? To get rid of all the pressure? I couldn't say that. And it wasn'c completely true... and if he was a toy he would be the most satisfying toy ever.

"You're probably right." He whispered. I could feel the sexual notes of his voice. Good Lord!

Gai and Kakashi were , again, standing out front.

"All present!" Gai announced and Lee started jumping again.

"That's the best mission ever, Gai-sensei! I'll prove myself worthy of you!"

The hell? Worthy of _him_? What did that mean. I shook my head. Gai and Lee couldn't be going at it. No way. Sakura started shouting:

"Naruto! Come on, you idot! We have to be going now! Where is Sasuke?"

I heard him, walking behind me and heard what he said. "_We're here_, Sakura-chan. Now enough with the shouting. You can use it to deafen the Akatsuki. That's all you can do really."

I chuckled. He did say that. Oh, my freakin' God. Shikamru burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the childishness," started Kakashi. "we are leaving now. The ANBU will guard our backs so that shall leave a little later. I'm positive that you have all taken what you need." he gazed at our bags and nodded. "That's good."

I noticed team eight too. They weren't there the previous day. Akamaru was barking at something while Hinata and Kiba were chatting. Shino was staring at something, tapping with his foot, probably anxious to leave already. And there we went.

_Yondaime's PoV_

It is awfully low of me to follow Nauto, I know but I couldn't help myself. Even if what I saw broke me into piesces once again. There was a straw I could grab onto, drowning tough. He did not seem very certain when he replied. Maybe he still loved me? Anyhow I heard what Gai and Kakashi said also. Damn fools. Do they really believe that they can defeat the Akatsuki with a bunch of kids? So foolish. I didn't expect that of them. I did think that they had some common sense whatsoever. Once again I have to be there and fic whatever they get themselves into. And keep an eye on Naruto. How I wish I could sin. Wish I could tell him what I feel and give in... Give in... After some chatting between some of them they set off and so did I.


	7. Give in, Give in

_Naruto's PoV_

With every singe jump we got further from Konoha. The air smelled like fighting. Going further away from Minato I could feel my heart slowly dying. I didn't know if I'll return. What if the left I saw of him was the previous night when I sneaked in? He was sleeping but not peacefully as ever... he was moaning and shivering... could it all be my fault? I couldn't stand the very thought of never seeing him again. My whole beeing wanted to be close to him to love him, even if it destroyed the both of us. Teme, well he's another deal. He's the other thing that makes me ask _why_. Am I condemned to feel this way? Should I suffer forever? I felt Kyuubi going uneasy inside me too. I was losing grip and needed something in my life to grip onto. Whatever it was it wasn't teme or Minato.

The whole bunch of fools was behind me and Sasuke. We tried to get as far away from them as we could possibly go. They were all also feeling uneasy. I think I even caught some worried glances between Kakashi and Gai. Maybe they were still unsure of what they were doing. It could lead to our death. I wasn't ready to die. I would fight with my claws, teeth and even horn if I grew some just to stay alive. To keep that boiling blood pulsationg at my veins. To live. The sun was slowly setting and we were still going at it. Some of our team mates were already tired and moaning:

"Isn't it about freakin' time that we get some rest? Some food maybe? Anything?" Sakura started groaning.

"Maybe pinkie's right," said Sasuke who was currently next to me. "Kakshi-sensei, how about a dinner? I see a river nearby. I'm pretty good in fishing." He tapped his weapon bag, inside shuriken were shining.

"Good idea, Sasuke. Okay, we rest." All the others stopped and sat on the ground. Some leaned on a tree and dozed off before dinner some started chatting other, like me closed their eyes and sighed loudly. It had been some time since Sasuke left and I was a bit worried. What could take so much time? Fishing? He returned before I could decide to follow him. It took a short time to eat all the fish and we had to get going again. According to what I heard it would take about three days to get to the hideout. And actually getting in wasn't easy. Something about seals? Or were my ears playing tricks on me? During the other time in which we were constantly bouncing of trees (forests never end?!) I kept thinking about Minato. I kept getting flashy pictures of his half-naked body and my heart shrunk. Finally, countless hours later (in which I wasn't even a tad bit tired of course) I heard Gai say: "Although I can go much further I hear that we have to stop." He looked at Sakura and Hinata, who were constantly asking to stop. Who could blame them? They didn't have the chakra reserve I did. We stopped.

***

_Yondaime's PoV_

After almost a day of non-stop running from place to place they finally stopped. The kids and the two fools started putting their sleeping bags and stuff in places as near the fire as they could. (Fire was created by the Gian Fireball Jutsu, performed by Sasuke.) I sat on a branch of a tree, from which I could see everything. I was perfectly hidden and no one could spot me. At some point everyone wandered of somewhere and Naruto was alone. I tried to fight with my ever growing passion but I am weak. Too damn weak. Silently, I sneaked behind him and whispered in his ear: "You could have left a note." He instantly froze and started shivering. I know I was way too close but didn't move a muscle. "Well... mission and all..." I gently stroke his neck and a little purring sound was heard deep from his stomach. I could feel the little vibrations. Next step was a kiss down his neck, just for a second. "What are you doing..." he asked weakly but kept still. "Giving in..." His breathing fastened but still he kept still. Did he know what I felt? Could he have suspected it? Maybe. That was not the biggest of my concerns tough. "They be back soon?" I whsipered in his year again. "Probably." he replied hastily but nothing in his tone signaled me that I was doing something wrong. It was only my concience my inner voice saying: _You know this is wrong. You have to stop now._ I ignored it and continued tracing his neck with short passionate kisses. By the time I licked his ear he was ready to give in completely. To be mine and mine alone. Forever. Of course I couldn't have him. They had to return. I heard distant voices and giggles. He froze too, hearing also. I didn't say anything and vanished. Maybe I had done the worse I could but the taste of him...

***

_Naruto's PoV_

He left as quickly as he appeared. I fell on my knees, shivering uncontrollably. What the hell happened? _Why_ did he do that? Was he actually feeling the same and hiding it? His warm tongue, his countless kisses down my neck... dear God. He said he was _"__giving in". _Giving in what? Me? Or his passion he wanted to hide. The more important thing however was that he was following us. He _knew _all about the mission. He _knew._ I could only imagine what he would do to Gai and Kakashi. And the Elders? There were no rumors of death... I shivered once more as everyone showed up some in couples, other alone.

"What's wrong with you, dobe?" Sasuke asked, obviously noticed the pale tone of my face and heard my panting.

"A sudden panic attack." I cursed myself. Was that the best I could say? he was gonna think I'm a coward now. Surprisingly he just smiled.

"Nah, don't worry." He pulled me into a hug (first making sure no one was looking at us of course).

I didn't feel safe tough. I felt more confused than ever. And I had a mission to complete. Two more days of struggling with myself. I was losing my mind, slowly but surely. What the hell was Mianto thinking? I would've never admitted my feelings for him and he goes doing that? (Not that my whole being didn't crave for more and more.) Maybe he was overcome by his feelings and afraid like me... Poor Minato...


	8. At last, he had me

_Naruto's PoV_

All fell asleep but me. First Sakura, she truly was so tired, then Hinata and all the others. Last of the woken was Kakahi-sensei. The fool wanted to make sure we were okay: safe, wrapped in blankets and all that. How can I be okay? What could be okay about that mess my life turned into? I was so happy back at the days when I was little. When I only saw Minato as a father, only as a person to take care of me. I remember how I started falling for him and how uneasy I felt. The sight of him throwing his shirt on the chair next to me, the way I looked at him (for the first time so lustily). How all my senses went off for just a few seconds until I regained steady breathing.

_"Are you alrlright, Naruto-kun? You are shivering." _

I have no idea if he felt the way I did at that time. Actually I was quite undure myself. What were those emotions hidden deep inside of me? With every day I got more cautious around him, struggling to keep my sanity. I was off to Memory Lane for quite some time, I think, beofre I felt Sasuke's hand on my neck. His pale fingers were slowly tracing my jaw line and little chills went all over me.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned and by that playful tone of his I knew that he didn't at all expect an answer. He was sure that all were asleep and wanted some of me.I let the air out of my lungs, slowly, and opened my eyes. He had that sexy smitk all over his face and was ready to tease. Sasuke kissed my nose lightly. I vaguely smiled at him and got up. I wanted to glomp him just there and have a taste _but_ there is always this _but_ I knew that Minato might be nearby, _watching me._ Quite a nasty dilemma that was. Have it with Sasuke and ruin everything with Minato _or _ruin it with Sasuke and hope that Minato doesn't back off. I did lose one of them either ways. Why is compromise unknown in the paths of love? My heart was bumping in my chest so viciously! Sasuke's skin was shining under the moonlight, like it was glazed with diamonds. How could I refuse him? Refuse all that perfectness? Deny his big, onyx eyes, his soft, smooth skin, his low and hushed velvety voice? Deny the was he was looking at me? I pulled him closer, laying down at the same time. _I hope you are not watching this. _He hummed quietly as his tongue slipped into my mouth, mine greating it passionately. His chest got up and down up and down, touching mine. My brain shut down (at least that is my version for Mianto if he asks) and I broke the kiss, rolled him and sat on top of him. His shirt was hardly a problem (again) and I was kissing his chest, he moaned quetly. "God damn, do that again." he pleaded as I got lower to his belly button. I wanted him there and then so much, so much! But cold chills were creeping down my back as I imagined what would happen if one of the others woke up. The sight of a half naked Sasuke (no matter how pretty he was) and me on top of him was.... unexplainable! At least not in terms I wanted to go into. "Sasuke, you know I want this as much as you do, if not more, but not here and now. What if they wake?" He frowned, stole another kiss ad pushed me off gently. "This is not the last you'll be getting of me, dobe. Next time I'm ripping your clothes." He got off of me and added: "_All of them_."

_Yondaime's PoV_

What could be more tormenting than the sight of your loved one, the one you kind of confessed to, making out with another? And could I blame him? I couldn't put myself and his position but I doubt that it's easy for him. It ain't fun for me either. Why would laws of society prohibit something so sweet? How could it be a sin to love someone like him?! Why should the one thing I want the most be so far away from me?

_Naruto's PoV_

Sasuke was quick to fall asleep after our little game. Again only I was awake. And I so wish I was aleep at the time he jumped in front of me. My whole world collapsed on top of me so quickly. His face expression was unreadable. He did not look sad, disappointed or angry. My tongue, playing with Sasuke's earlier, was now tied on a knot and I couldn't speak even if I wanted to.

He caught me by the collar and pulled me into a kiss. It was so sudden and unexpected but nevertheless tasty. I had no idea why he did that. He saw us and wanted to prove himself better? Or what? What the hell?! He pinned me on a three and ripped my shirt with a move so quick I only glanced at his arm. He stood silent, kissing my jaw line, where Sasuke's fingers were previously.

"I'm having you now." He whispered in my ear and his hands were getting even lower to my lower back. Would this leave to us being engulfed into flames?, I asked myself.


	9. Sex & Voyeur

_Naruto's PoV_

He kept kissing me, deepening that hellish kiss even more, gently biting my tongue. I quietly moaned as he pinned me on the tree behind us and broke the kiss. I was giving in, of course. For so long I had waited for this. The world stood still and there was no one in the world besides us both. He gently pushed me to the ground, as I was laying on the rgound I thought: _I hope this never ends. _I was now shirtless and he gently stroke my tummy, immediately the curse seal appeared. He kissed it and then got up to my neck again, I guess that was his favourite part of me. He was quetly humming, those little pleasure sounds make me squirm a bit. He sucked on my left nipple, earning himself a rather loud moan and while his right hand was on the ground (may I note that he wasn't on top of me, he was sitting next to me, leaning) his left hand was making it's way to my trousers. The sound of my zipper opening almost made me lose conscience. Because I knew what was next. His hand slipped in my pants as he started kissing me again, this time even more passionate, sucking on my tongue. While this was happening he held my erected cock between his fingers, rubbing it with his thumb. My heart was going to burst I'm sure. At some point he decided that this was enough and backed off, watching me come. He seemed quite amused when that happened, even took some of the cum with his index finger and while watching me, smirking, _licked his finger._ That was enough for me to actually die. He came closer and whispered in my ear: _"On your four legs."_ I did as he said, just a little bit cautious although I had a pretty good idea what would follow. He pulled my trousers to my knees and I was awaiting. The idea that I won't know exactly where he _enters _me made it even more exciting. That was the most unimaginable htrill I've ever felt. And then in just a second, he did it. At first it was slow so I can actually get a grip of myself and endure the new feeling. Then he started doing it faster and faster... Aaaah, even remembering it makes me hard. I viciously bit my lower lip because if I had let out a sound it would be the loudest moan ever (maybe even a growl!) which would sadly awake everyone. I don't know for how long he fucked me but even if it was hours, I'd die for just some more. At some point he stopped and said: _"Lay down again."_ I would literally die if he told me to at that moment. He watched my body in fascination and then he... _did me a blow job._ Firstly he kissed the head (dear God!) and then started licking. I was so ready to howl then but somehow kept my sanity and my quet. I swear to God that man will be the death of me. Thousands of pleasure bursts exploded in me as I twirled and moaned (as quetly as I could). But just then, when I could scream for more - he stopped. My face expression must have been too lost kitten like and so he explained, quetly, in my ear. _"It's almost morning. They are soon to awake."_ With a kiss on my nose, he left. But there was one thought, keeping me from losing my mind: _He is close._ I put my underwear and trousers on and slipped back under my blanked and my look strayed to Sasuke. Was that betrayal?

_Yondaime's PoV_

I would give up immortality, if I had it, to do that once more. To explore his body even further, deeper, better. I don't even care if anyone sees anymore, it doesn't mean a thing to me. Eternity is nothing compared to that hour with him. Nothing makes sense anymore, I'm afraid. I didn't think that when I finally do it, it would feel just like that. It was relief, no argument about that, but there was something more. My desire was burning even more when I had a taste of him at last - I wanted it more than before. That bloody mission they have been assigned on didn't make terms easier either. How would I be able to follow them if I was out of my head from desire and lust? And what if someone spotted me? I would have to do something about Kakashi and Gai anyway... And the part which made this whole experience even more enjoyable (if that is even possible) was that _Sasuke was watching._


	10. Uchiha Itachi

_Sasuke's PoV_

Is there really a way to describe a pain that can rip your soul into pieces? Pain so cruel, so intense and strong that you wish to die that second? It was such an unearthly feeling. Like it was not me watching him, like I was not there in that moment like it was not me. Broken, shattered and so terribly hurt I continued watching his ecstasy in the hands of another. Minutes dragged by me and it seemed like the world started being a colder and more hostile place then it was when Naruto was in my arms. And to think that he was lying to me all the time... That he was waiting to return to another! That I was just something to fill the time when he wasn't with him. That made me mad. Very mad and so deeply hurt! My agony continued about an hour as I listened to him moan so loud it's a miracle no one awoke and put a stop to this living hell. His exctasy was my pain... When they were finally done he slipped next to me and I pretended to be asleep of course. I could feel his eyes on me. Damn him...

_Naruto's PoV_

And what about that, eh? I had sex with my father and almost cum in the hands of my best friend. I wonder what kind of a person does that make me. A very whore-like one at the least. Why should I feel so tormented? Why should his touch haunt me so deeply? I did really betray Sasuke. With my own father! What a mess I got myself into. It's typical of me I'm afraid. It's always me and my messes. Me and my pain go hand in hand. Me and my exctasy go hand in hand with my pain I'm afraid. How I longed so much stronger for him. For his kisses. His touch! I could come only thinking of what we shared.

_Sasuke's PoV_

It was early morning when I rose (before everyone else) and decided have a walk and gather my thoughts. For a while I thought that I should kill him. And why not? It wouldn't be so hard to destroy him after what he did to me. I kicked a little pebble and the thought of actually taking his life made me squirm. How? Is it possible to kill you beloved? And how would I feel afterward? It wasn't punishment that I feared, I could escape easily. It was what would come afterwards, the dull, numbing pain... Then it flashed to me! I could get it back to him the exact same way. And I knew who with. Of course, it would mean some risks but the outcome was what I thought about. Mmm, I could almost feel it. _Itachi._

_Naruto's PoV_

Mission. Mission. Mission. Focus. How can I focus on a mission?! After all the fucking and whatnot! And Sasuke. Gid damn something made me feel that he knew something. He _knew_. Or was I getting paranoid? My thoughts were such a mess!

"Naruto! For God's sake you dumbass! Try to actually keep up with us! We're not getting there soon at this rate. What is wrong with you today?!" Sakura growled at me, a few meters ahead.

"Shut up. Now. Or else." I snarled back at her, not less frustrated than she was. What the hell is everyone's problem, eh?! Sasuke. Sasuke was so far ahead I could not see him. He hadn't talked to me all morning, didn't have breakfast with me... left before me. He must know! What other explanation is there?

***````***

Fortunately, it took only half a day to get to the hideout. The sun was setting when we finally arrived. We spread out and started looking for some sort of seals. We were told, by Kakashi and Gai, that there are five of them in different parts of the forest and should all be dispelled at once for the Big Gate to open. To localize each other we had walkie-talkies, some sort of radios I believe, and could talk to each other and say when to disspel. Me, Sakura and Sasuke head North. Sakura was cranky and not talking to me. Appearantly, so was Sasuke. I was the first to localise the seal and get in touch with Gai's team. Our convo was something like this:

"Gai-sensei, it's Naruto. We've found the seal and it doesn't look like someone is following us, which is rather strange..."

"You have? SO FAST! We also found it and just got in touch with the other teams. They are all in position and ready. AMAZING. Took you only ten minutes! Woah..."

"Would you stop blabbering? I'm ready to disspell it now."

"Righ! May the power of Youth be with all of you! (here he must have tuned in the other guys)Ready? One... Two.... GO!!!"

I dispelled it with a hand sign and some rumbling was heard from the direction of the Big Gate. Sasuke was first to race in that direction, me and Sakura followed.

"Okay, now remember we must not all go at once..." Sasuke head for the door so fast I almost screamed.

"Sasuke, wait! What are you doing?!"

_Sasuke's PoV_

I hoped that he wouldn't follow me just yet. Firstly, I had to find Itachi. Then, I do what I actually head there for. For my surpise, he was the one to approach me first. I felt his hands on my neck. "Sasuke. Long time no see. I knew you'd come." There was some tension in his voice. Maybe hidden desire?

"Shut up. You know what I'm here for." I turned and pinned him on the nearby wall. I saw him smirk in the dark.

"That so?" He asked and ran his fingers all over my neck. He cautiously came closer for what I wanted. What I would get back to Naruto with, what I was curious to try. _Kiss._ His lips crashed into mine and he slipped his tongue unto my mouth, quickly. It didn't look or feel as if he wan uncomfortable doing this or anything and I heard Naruto's growl and Itachi pulled me even closer to him. So he followed. He saw, and by the way the ground shook was already going Kyuubi.


	11. Out Of Control Kyuubi

Itachi, obviously, didn't think of Naruto as a threat and pulled me even closer. Our chest touched and I could feel his steady heartbeat. Mine, however was off the scale and with a sudden blush I noticed that a particular part of my body was _rising for the occasion_. "Oh, you really are happy to see me." He whispered into my ear. If only a kiss could make me cum, imagine what else he could do to my body. That pleasant thought was interrupted by the most horrifying growl I had ever heard to come out of a human being. As my Sharingan shifted towards him I wondered if there truly was anything humane left in him or was it all rage and agony? The ground was shaking so strong, anyone besides us would have thought it was an earthquake. "Sasuke," Itachi pronounced my quietly with his velvet voice. "So I have to take care of this?" his eyes slid down my chest to my crotch. "I thought we were going somewhere good..." He trailed off as our teammates, probably drawn by all the noise and chackra. entered the cave.

"Holy shit..." Uttered Sakura and I thought that it was the first time I had ever heard her swear. I wasn't particularly worried for Naruto. Although he didn't know I had seen him Kyuubi before. And should I feel sorry? He did the exact same thing and I didn't go crazy Cursed Seal on him! Why should he let jealousy consume him when I wasn't such a bitch about it? All I wanted was to hurt him. Before Itachi's tongue slipped in my mouth. ~

Itachi's PoV~

It was four tails and I could see the fifth one popping out of his behind. I wasn't scared. Why should I be? My Sharingan's stronger than Madara's so I should be able to tame him without a problem. It wasn't even Kyuubi itself. Just an enraged teenager. Been there - done that - never got my ass beaten. Plus, I saw that the other Akatsuki had arrived. And they were going to get owned. Paying no more attention to Nauto I looked closely at Sasuke. The way he was looking at Naruto gave him out. I was aware that he was using me and I didn't quite expect me to play ball. "Listen, Sasuke. I know what you're doing," I snickered at his horrified face expression. "and if it means getting some more of you I don't at all mind."

Naruto was about to charge at me but I decided that it was enough. "This has to work."

***

"Here comes another one with the mighty eyes." A rough, growling voice welcomed me as the two red, glowing eyes traced my every movement. My gaze shifted towards Naruto. He was controlling himself and in full conscience had six tails.

"You are a fool if you think I'm gonna let you go nine tails. Stop now or I'll stop you." I said calmly and I could feel his hate towards me vibrate in the air.

"I will kill you." He uttered.

"Idiot." I suppressed Kyuubi's power without a problem.

"You going to kill him?" It asked whilst growling.

"Not at all. Our plan is to extract and control you. Then he dies." I explained.

"I won't let you hurt the boy."

"Sadlt, there is no way you can stop me. By irony, only my brother can.. Interesting."

***

Naruto fell on his knees, in entirely human form. Conversation with Kyuubi got me thinking. Sasuke would mind us killing Naruto and no matter how tasty he was I wouldn't let him ruin our plans. If there were to be a battle I knew not what to do. Deidara was fighting the Copy Ninja - Kakashi, Sasori was settling with Gai and Pein was on everyone else. He's always been a hard worker. I was alaso thrilled to see Hyuugas! Lovely!~

Yondaime's PoV~

Enough. I had been watching the events which followed. Itachi had suppressed Kyuubi's power so quickly but it didn't look as if he'd attack Naruto. Either way this had to stop. It was too dangerous for all of them! Heck, they even came for no apparent reason. Akatsuki weren't attacking. I appeared before Itachi with my most badass look.

"That's what you call a surprise. Minato."


End file.
